


Destroying Trust To Satisfy Lust

by UntoldMuse



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: And failing badly, Angst, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Trying to sex Asgore, W. D. Gaster Being An Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 10:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldMuse/pseuds/UntoldMuse
Summary: Asgore awakes in a place he doesn't recognize, in a bed he's unfamiliar with, to the sight of Gaster in a silk bathrobe.Then he realized he's been kidnapped and taken somewhere so that the perverted old skeleton can have his waywith the King.





	Destroying Trust To Satisfy Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't condone Gaster's actions in this story.  
> He's a sicko and needs some help.   
> And some CONSENSUAL dick.

Asgore awoke to the sound of a metal door screeching open. The sudden noise shook him with a jolt. Slowly and groggily, Asgore opened his eyes. Straining to piece together what had happened, he peered at a dark figure growing closer. Asgore grunted, trying to move. To his horror, he found that his arms and legs were tied down with coarse lengths of rope. He was tied up, spread-eagle on a mysterious bed.

Asgore fought not to panic. He tested his bonds, seeing if they were loose enough he could break free. No such luck. “Stars above, who could’ve done this to me?” Asgore wondered.

_“I’m glad you’re awake.”_ Said a voice. Asgore tried to concentrate, to focus on the dark figure. “I’m sorry to do this to you, Sire…but I need you. And when I look at your handsome face, I can’t feel any remorse.” Without warning, a hand began roaming over Asgore’s torso. The hand rose and dipped onto every curve, grazing the muscle and soft fur. Asgore shuddered. He recognized that hand.

Suddenly it came into focus: a bare-boned appendage, with a large, circular whole cut out of the center. Gaster. Asgore retched, trying to get away from the monster’s touch. But he couldn’t escape.

Boldly and swiftly, Gaster’s long phalanges stretched across the naked expanse of Asgore’s chest, lightly squeezing his pectoral muscles. “Hnnn.” The skeleton moaned. Asgore fought to stay calm. He closed his eyes, breathing deeply.

In for 4 seconds, out for 5 seconds.

But it didn’t help.

“Gaster, what is this? What are you doing?” He asked, voice cracking. He sounded like a lost and frightened boy. Gaster ceased accosting Asgore for a few moments, moving away from the bed on which Asgore laid. He flipped on the light switch, flooding the room with bright, fluorescent light. Asgore squinted, turning his head away from the bright fixture overhead. “Why are you doing this?” Asgore asked once again, demanding an answer.

“Your majesty, I need you…like I said.” Gaster replied. In the light, Asgore could see he was dressed only in a long black robe. He held a half-empty glass in his hand, most likely filled with Gaster’s favorite liquor, Gin. Asgore struggled against the ropes again, but in vain. Gaster tsked at him for wriggling so much. “There’s no way you’ll get out of those knots, your majesty. Not until I’m done with you.” He said ominously.

Gaster placed his glass on the nightstand, before untying the cord around his middle. The robe slipped gracefully off his shoulders and onto the ground. Asgore’s breath hitched. Not because of seeing Gaster fully nude…But because of the wildly colored pool of magic coalesced around his pelvis. Asgore could only guess what that was for. But all was made clear when Gaster climbed on top of the bound goat monster.

Gaster smiled, rubbing both hands all over Asgore’s abdomen. The King closed his eyes, trying to mentally block out what was happening to him. It was awful, and he felt awful.

Dirty.

Scared.

But then, Asgore felt something slimy and wet nestled against his crotch. “Oh stars, is that?” Gaster reached down to his pelvis, slipping two fingers inside the magic construct. Asgore watched, mystified and disgusted. Gaster’s cheekbones blushed the same color as the magic of his pelvis. He flashed an eerie smile towards the King, while languidly pressing his dripping entrance against Asgore’s cock.

Asgore tensed up, and Gaster started grinding down on it. He humped Asgore’s length as fast as could, mewling happily. “Yes…yes…yes…ah!” He moaned. The King closed his eyes once more, trying to focus…

_“Don’t get hard…don’t get hard…don’t-“_

But that wasn’t going to happen. Gaster grabbed the King’s sizeable cock with both hands, stroking it up and down. One hand fondled Asgore’s testicles, while the other squeezed the head. Gaster summoned a tongue; long and prehensile. He wrapped that tongue around the shaft, bringing Asgore to full hardness.

“No Gaster-ah…please…stop!’ Asgore begged. He tried to bargain with the horny skeleton. “I swear if you stop now I won’t punish you for assaulting me!”

Gaster simply laughed. “Now why would I do a thing like that? I’ve got you right where I want you…” He answered. To prove his point, Gaster stopped his ministrations on Asgore’s cock, prepping himself to ride that monstrous length. He leaned forward, draping his body across the King’s chest. “I’ve always wanted to do this…to feel you inside me…” He whispered in Asgore’s ear.

Asgore turned his head away, sickened by the statement. “You’ll pay for this Gaster…Once I get out of this I swear-“

“Except, _you won’t._ " Gaster interrupted. He licked the side of Asgore’s face once, just to get a reaction from him. “Now, enough foreplay…Time for the main event.” Gaster said happily. He slithered back to the King’s cock and gave it a few more licks.

Then, very slowly, Gaster pushed the head into his dripping entrance. Already, it felt better than he could’ve imagined. Gaster sank lower and lower, gritting his teeth and mewling. “Stars, if Lady Toriel had to ride this dick every single time, no wonder they only had one child.” Gaster thought to himself. He finally bottomed out, taking the entire length into his body. Then came the fun.

Gaster rose up, pulling himself off Asgore’s cock, then descending back down again. He pushed up and down…up and down…working into a rhythm. Gaster couldn’t stop himself from moaning and whimpering. And he didn’t try. He let out all the noises, letting Asgore know just how good that cock felt. “Mmmnnn…Ah-ah yes, yes!”

Asgore didn’t want to hear it. Didn’t want to hear Gaster moaning in ecstasy. Didn’t want to hear the sounds of their wet flesh slapping against each other. And he didn’t want to like it. He didn’t want to feel aroused at all. But he was. Asgore realized, with horror, his cock was hard, and he enjoyed the being inside the wet heat of Gaster’s magic.

He struggled against the ropes one more time, hoping to get free somehow. Asgore pulled against the ones binding his arms the hardest, trying to wrench his hands free. Gaster still speared himself on the King’s dick, over and over…getting closer to orgasm.

_“Please, let this be over…please, please…”_

Asgore ran his fat fingers over the ropes over and over, gripping for purchase. _“AHA!”_ At last he found the knot! He ran the claw at the end of his fingertip against the rope, trying to cut it. It was so hard to concentrate though. He felt his own orgasm building up, and Gaster was close too.

His pleasured wails filled the room, he sounded so desperate-so depraved. Asgore wondered if this was the first time Gaster even had sex. But he couldn’t give him sympathy. Not while _he_ was being raped.

Gaster suddenly grabbed Asgore’s face with both hands. “Asgore, Ah-Asgore, look at me…mmn…look at me.” He breathed. Asgore stared at Gaster with a death glare. “I’m so close, I’m going to come…Ah-I…I’m gonna…” He was too far gone to make coherent sentences anymore. Asgore doubled his efforts, trying to cut the knot faster.

Suddenly, the rope gave way. Asgore couldn’t believe it! He pulled his right arm loose, then tore rope away from his other arm. Screaming, Asgore sat up, knocking Gaster off him. Asgore was overcome with a wave of grief and boiling rage. He grabbed Gaster’s legs, spreading them unnaturally wide. He picked up the limp skeleton and impaled him on his cock.

“Is. This. What. You. Wanted?” Asgore said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Gaster cried, grasping the sheets beneath him in a death grip. “It is, isn’t it? You wanted me to fuck you senseless, you pervert?!” Asgore yelled. Gaster was incapable of responding.

Drool dribbled out of the skeleton’s mouth, down his chin. His eyes were wide as saucers, staring at the King with lust-fueled abandon. “Yes! Yes! More…Please more-ughnnn” Gaster slurred. Asgore growled, thrusting even faster.

“Come you slut- come….nghh…come on…” Asgore was getting close too. He couldn’t hold out any longer, and neither could Gaster. The skeleton came with a high-pitched whine, keening his back off the bed. Asgore pushed inside once more, finally releasing as well. All his semen poured into Gaster’s magic, making the skeleton howl.

Asgore pulled out of Gaster’s entrance, wincing at the gush of cum leaking out of it. Gaster didn’t seem to mind though. He closed his eyes, taking deep, long breaths. Asgore stared down at the skeleton, completely repulsed. Sorrow pierced his chest…grief, for what Gaster had done. Gaster, one of his oldest friends and arguably best friend…raped him. Why? Why do this? Why ruin their friendship just for one good fucking?!

Asgore balled his fists and stepped off the bed. He had no idea where his clothes could be…But he didn’t really care about that right now. He turned to Gaster, still lying on the bed with the same debauched expression. Asgore sighed heavily. “Gaster…I hope this encounter was everything you dreamed of…Because after today, you are banished from the Castle. DO YOU HEAR ME? BANISHED!”

Gaster didn’t respond. He stared up at Asgore with wild eyes, but gradually the realization hit him. “I-I’m banished?” He said in shock. Asgore nodded firmly.

“For kidnapping me, tying me up and trying to ra-“ Asgore couldn’t bring himself to say it…His chest convulsed in pain at the thought. He shook his head, fighting back tears. “For attacking me, banishment is the least punishment I can give you.” Asgore replied. Gaster stared at the King, confusion written all over his face.

“B-but…Asgore I-“

“BANISHED! AND IF I EVER SEE YOU THERE AGAIN I WILL PUT YOU IN THE DUNGEON!” Asgore screamed. He stormed for the door, not looking back.

As for Gaster, he laid there on the bed- a crying, cum-soaked mess. He cried bitterly, not because of what he’d done…

But for what he’d lost in the process…


End file.
